Birthday Wish
by Sekainao
Summary: Kiku has a present for Meimei's 17th Birthday, they're both excited. WARNING smut. Sekainao x


Dance Around

**Hi fanfiction, sorry I haven't been updating but y'know I have guitar and shit and sometimes I have homework so . . . I'll make time. **

**As usual, it's Japan x Taiwan. It's just so cute, I can't help but write about them! It's their history that throws me, it's very . . . y'know?**

**Anyway, this story follows Taiwan through her years, so enjoy! =D**

**Thanks to fullmoon230 for commenting on my fanfic 'confess'. Means a lot coming from a very good writer like you. Love your work!**

Chapter One

Meimei walked through the corridors, kids besides her tumbling as they were weighed down by their books. Meimei watched everybody struggle, this school was an ordinary school. Not many nations went to ordinary schools, but her brother China had forced her to get a proper education as China wasn't a qualified teacher.

Meimei and her siblings stayed together always, through lunch and every single lesson. China was still pissed off that there wasn't an education school especially for nations, but he knew that the children would benefit from socializing with ordinary children.

So there they were now, in science class. Only this month left until they left the disturbing hellhole that was school, Meimei sighed,

_Tick tock, tick tock_

The clock had never seemed so slow, she turned to her right. There was Yong-soo, and then further along the row, Hong Kong, then along further, Vietnam. Meimei then turned to her right and there, clear in sight was her boyfriend Kiku. He turned too, only to greet her stare with a kiss on the cheek, Meimei blushed. Kiku sat up straight, he knew what tomorrow was. Ocober 25th, Meimei's 17th birthday.

The bell for the end of school went and all the siblings sighed,

"That was the worst!" Yong-soo complained, Hong Kong looked at him with blank eyes as if wanting to punch him, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Let's go home" Vietnam said, all but the young couple left. They smiled as the two were obviously going away somewhere to kiss, in secret. They normally went out the back door of the school and hid behind the walls, Kiku sometimes feeling Meimei's curves. They reached the wall, the adrenaline pumping in their veins,

"Kiku, now what?" Meimei said smiling breathlessly, Kiku wrapped his hand round her hips and pinned her against the wall playfully. Holding Meimei close her leaned in, his breath flowing warm down her neck. Trailing soft kisses down her neck, he laid his hands on her cheeks. Meimei smiled lightly and let Kiku do what he wanted which was to kiss and love Meimei. He looked up at his lover and kissed her straight on the lips, sending them both into a love spiralled deep kiss. Kiku let go and leaned in close to Meimei's face,

"Meimei? I want to ask you something" he breathed slowly, embracing what he was about to say, "Will you move in with me?" Kiku said, his voice toned with embarrassment and rejection. Meimei smiled and ttouched his cheek,

"Yes, Kiku. I'd be happy to, but I need a favour too" Meimei raised her eyebrows, "Tonight, your place. I'll be uke" Meimei winked at her lover and kissed him on the lips,

"I accept that favour, Meimei" he smiled and he swept Meimei into his arms, kissing her passionately. In fact so passionate, exactly this happened . . .

. . . Meimei was surprised by Kiku's sudden change of personality, Meimei gave out a moan as she let Kiku's mouth open making hers do the same. Kiku ignored this and carried on, slowly without Meimei noticing lifting up her blouse, Kiku stopped lifting and gave in. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing Meimei to gasp for air but when she had some she continued with the kiss. Kiku was a very passionate lover, he was very protective of his woman. As it was shown,

"Kiku" Meimei gasped as they both pulled away, "Shall we continue this at your home or . . . in the car with our clothes as curtains to hide our shame" Meimei smiled, Kiku expected this but not as soon as this. Kiku was only 19 himself; could he really do _it _with his girlfriend?

"Yes, Meimei. We can" Kiku took her hand and led her off, to his car. They were going back to Kiku's . . .

**So yeah . . . they're gonna do it~**

**I'm not good at smut scenes so beware of sexual influences!**

**WARNING!**

**If you are under 14 do not carry on!**

…

**p.s I will write this entire story on one big page**

Chapter Two

Kiku arrived at the house, Meimei at the passenger seat smiling at her lover. She huddled in closer, nuzzling his head with her nose. Kiku blushed looking into the eyes of his lover, she was truly beautiful. Meimei pulled away and exited the Honda (pfff), hand in hand they both entered the home, Kiku's home.

She observed the house, she liked it. Especially the bedroom, she tugged Kiku's black robes and he took it off, letting it fall to the floor. Kiku, now only in underwear. Meimei was actually quite surprised at how tones his body was; she felt his arms and Kiku softly kissed her lips.

Kiku lifted up Meimei's blouse, taking it off completely. He fiddled with her bra straps and they were thrown onto Kiku's bed, they let go of the kiss and Kiku let his lips trail kisses down Meimei's neck. His hands were suddenly trying to take off her bra, whilst his other hand was pulling the covers halfway over them. Meimei moaned at his kissed and smiled when he managed to swipe her bra off her and onto the floor, they looked into each other's eyes ass Kiku knelt up and looked down at Meimei. Her hand found its way onto Kiku's stomach, feeling around his belly button. It was soft and yet so hard, Meimei couldn't help but feel around his underwear. Kiku took the hint and lay down again, slipping his underwear off clearly.

They kissed again, but their mouths were open this time. Not tongue kissing, but definitely movement. Meimei slipped her final part of underwear off too, they were both now,

… completely,

…shamelessly,

…naked.

Kiku let go of the kiss and moved slightly up, allowing his ***** to enter Meimei, as he did this Meimei closed her eyes suddenly breathless . . . as was Kiku. He continued this, Meimei was now panting. Red in the face, Kiku attempted to kiss and thrust at the same time. It was heaven, he thought, Meimei's lips were heated with lust. He could tell she was enjoying this, the seme had to please the uke. He was certainly pleased, he had never felt so shameless.

It just felt so right to do this.

By now they were both very tired, from all the hot sex and the kissing. Kiku came, letting go of the kiss and releasing into Meimei. He collapsed next to Meimei and stared at her as she stared back, still breathless but still satisfied, Kiku pulled the covers over them and Meimei tucked herself into his arms. His warm hands resting on Meimei's shoulder and her head resting on his hard chest, what they had done . . . was over.

"Kiku?" Meimei murmured,

"Nandai*, Meimei" Kiku replied,

"I love you, with all my heart. Stay with me" Meimei said, cuddling closer to Kiku. He stroked her hair, playing with the curl that strayed from her head. Meimei smiled,

"Of course, I will Meimei" Kiku rested his hand on Meimei's shoulder, "By the way, Happy Birthday"

Exhausted and tired, they both fell into a sleep.

**Well, was it okay?**

**Nandai? Means 'What is it?' in Japanese Romaji**

**What did you think, **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, duh**

**Please R & R**


End file.
